Cours de Potions révélateur
by Marjo76
Summary: Harry s'ennuie en cours de Potions, en binôme avec Draco, le jour de la St Valentin, et ils doivent faire une Potion qui l'enchante guère. Quand elle est finalement terminée, ils doivent également la tester et ça donnera lieu à des révélations parfois surprenantes. OS DMHP...


**Titre :** Cours de Potions révélateur.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'écrire des petites histoires sur son univers et avec ses personnages.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General...

 **Pairing :** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione (mention), Blaise/Theo.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Note :** J'ai écrit cet OS avec trois mots comme base : Potion, lien et sang, donnés par Sakura-Okasan, hier soir, alors qu'en retour, je lui ai donnée des mots pour écrire un DMHP à son tour ;). Cet OS est sans prétention, sans prise de tête et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :).

Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeuses Pâques !

* * *

Cours de Potions révélateur :

Harry Potter, jeune homme brun aux yeux merveilleusement verts, avait maintenant dix-huit ans et était en cours de Potions, en cet instant même. En mai dernier, il avait finalement vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle : Lord Voldemort ou Tom Riddle, pour ceux qui le connaissaient avant son ascension au pouvoir. Depuis, le jeune Sorcier avait pris la décision de reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté dans ses études à Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Il avait perdu nombres d'amis et quelques ennemis, également, dans la bataille, c'est pourquoi son professeur demeurait Slughorn, vu que le professeur Snape avait péri, lui laissant voir la vérité sur son existence. Même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait être rancunier à cause de toutes les crasses que son professeur honni lui faisait ou bien, reconnaissant envers lui pour l'avoir protégé maintes et maintes fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry était donc en cours de Potions, dispensaient par le professeur Slughorn, un coude appuyé sur la table, sa main appuyée contre sa joue, le regard profondément ennuyé. Sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, jeune femme à la chevelure longue et hirsute brune, aux yeux de la même couleur était présente dans la pièce également, ayant pris la même décision qu'Harry quant à son éducation, contrairement à Ron, meilleur ami d'Harry et petit-ami d'Hermione, qui avait préféré aller aider son frère George à la boutique que lui et Fred avaient ouvert, mais dont il s'occupait seul depuis la mort de ce dernier.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas installé à côté de sa meilleure amie, puisque c'était un travail inter-Maisons et que le professeur Slughorn avait eu la bonne idée de le mettre en binôme avec Draco Malfoy, grand blond aux yeux argents de Slytherin. Contrairement à ce à quoi beaucoup s'étaient attendus, ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux jeunes hommes ne broncha. Après tout, la guerre était finie et elle avait laissé nombres de blessures dans un camp comme dans l'autre et puis, Draco n'avait jamais pu faire son choix, de lui-même, jusqu'à la bataille finale, pendant laquelle il n'avait pas fui mais été resté, entouré de ses parents, à attendre anxieusement la suite.

La suite en question avait été un procès pour Lucius, son père et une comparution devant le Wizenmagot pour sa mère, Narcissa et lui. Harry, bien sûr, était venu prendre la défense de Narcissa, qui l'avait sauvé et de Draco, qui ne l'avait pas dénoncé quand il avait été capturé par des Rafleurs et avait atterri dans son Manoir et aussi, parce que c'était grâce à lui, qu'il avait pu gagner... ou plus exactement, grâce à sa baguette, qui lui avait permis de maîtriser la baguette de Sureau. C'est ainsi, à la suite de cette comparution, que les deux Malfoy sortirent libres, tandis que Lucius écopa d'une peine à vie à Azkaban, les Dementors n'étant plus là, la prison des sorciers ressemblait à n'importe quelle prison pour criminels, la seule différence étant la barrière anti-magie placée autour, afin que les potentiels sorts sans-baguette ne puissent pas être utilisés.

Harry avait également intercédé en faveur des Malfoy pour qu'ils gardent leurs biens : excluant bien évidemment les artefacts de Magie Noire et Draco avait été « convié » par le Ministère à recommencer sa dernière année à Hogwarts. Le brun avait grimacé face à cette décision, qui lui paraissait plutôt injuste, le blond n'ayant pas commis de frasques ces dernières années : si on excluait sa participation à la Brigade Inquisitoriale en cinquième année et les petites escapades pour réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle-sur-Demande, qui avait occasionné une armée de Death-Eaters entrant dans le château et blessant plusieurs élèves, professeurs et membres de l'Ordre confondus et tuant le Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, bien évidemment.

En tous les cas, Draco Malfoy n'avait eu aucun choix, encore une fois, dans le fait de retourner en cours, pour cette dernière année. Et somme toute, Harry en était plutôt heureux. Durant le temps qu'il avait passé loin de tout, avec ses meilleurs amis pour seule compagnie, il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il croyait avoir pour Ginny Weasley, la sœur cadette de Ron, n'étaient en fait qu'une projection des vrais sentiments qu'il portait à une autre personne : Draco. Pendant leur sixième année, Harry avait beaucoup suivi le blond, physiquement et avec l'aide de sa carte du Maraudeur, mais il s'était convaincu que c'était pour savoir ce que le Slytherin mijotait et peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons, cependant, il s'était rendu compte pendant sa recherche de Horcruxes, que c'était loin d'être la seule. Mais comme le blond ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par Harry, il avait nié ses sentiments d'une façon simple : en les projetant sur une personne proche, qui avait des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps : Ginny.

C'est pourquoi, quand il était en fuite, à la recherche des Horcruxes pour vaincre Voldemort, il s'était rendu compte que les rêves qu'il faisait, quand il ne passait pas ses nuits en plein cauchemar, n'était pas de jolies pensées d'avenir avec la rousse, mais plutôt dans les bras d'un blond bien connu, entouré de larges espaces verdoyants, dans un petit cottage qui lui avait fait penser à la demeure de Bill et Fleur, la chaumière aux coquillages. Alors, il n'avait plus pu nier ses sentiments et se cacher derrière une projection et c'est ainsi, qu'après la bataille, il avait brisé le cœur de Ginny, en lui annonçant qu'il ne l'aimait vraiment plus et que, comme il lui avait dit un an plus tôt, tout était fini entre eux. La rousse avait bien sûr pleuré, mais pas devant lui, se réfugiant dans les bras de Hermione, dans le Dortoir des Gryffindor et après plusieurs semaines à l'ignorer totalement, elle avait fini par recommencer à lui parler, peu à peu, ayant retrouvé l'amour dans les bras de Michael Corner, un Huflepuff de son année, au début pour ennuyer Harry, qui, comme Ron, ne l'aimait pas, puis petit à petit, pour finir par en tomber amoureuse.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, en sentant le coude de Draco Malfoy rentrer en contact avec son ventre. Il grimaça de douleur et poussa un petit gémissement surpris, puis se tourna vers le blond, agacé. Celui-ci le regarda sérieusement, avant de regarder le tableau et le brun en fit de même. Il découvrit que, pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le professeur Slughorn avait donné des indications sur la potion du jour et qu'elles étaient toutes inscrites au tableau. Il vit aussi que certains élèves s'étaient levés pour aller chercher des ingrédients et s'apprêta à se lever à son tour, se disant que c'était là, la raison du coup porté à son ventre. Cependant, il découvrit bien vite que le blond était déjà parti, alors il se réinstalla et étudia la potion du jour : Potion pour trouver son âme-sœur. Il écarquilla les yeux puis laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau, grognant. Comment avait-il pu oublier que c'était la St Valentin, ce jour-là ? Il n'y avait que pendant ce genre d'occasions fantasques qu'on leur demandait des choses aussi étranges. Puis, il se mit à rougir violemment en pensant qu'il devrait réaliser cette potion avec celui qu'il aimait et grogna de nouveau.

Draco arriva rapidement, posant les ingrédients sur la table et le regarda bizarrement en l'entendant grogner.

-Potter, tu m'aides ou tu comptes roupiller ? Demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

-Laisse-moi juste me faire à l'idée qu'on va devoir réaliser une potion aussi stupide juste parce que c'est la St Valentin, s'il te plaît, Malfoy, répondit Harry, toujours aussi rouge.

-Okay, mais on n'a que deux heures, alors dépêche-toi, répliqua Draco, disposant les ingrédients dans l'ordre où ils en auraient besoin.

-C'est bon, répondit Harry, deux minutes plus tard, relevant bravement la tête.

Draco vit que les joues du brun étaient rouges et il s'en demanda la raison. Lui aussi s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le jeune Gryffindor, mais depuis bien longtemps, contrairement à celui-ci. Dès la deuxième année, quand, pendant la St Valentin, la jeune Weasley lui avait lu un poème horrifiant, mais qui venait du cœur, il avait senti une bouffée de jalousie prendre possession de son cœur. Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien compris à cette époque. Il ne comprit vraiment qu'en quatrième année, quand le brun avait failli connaître une fin tragique pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, contre le Magyar à pointes. Mais il avait dû renoncer aussi vite à cet amour, à la fin de cette même année, quand le maître de son père était revenu et qu'il avait fait officiellement partie des « méchants ».

Alors, mal dans sa peau, il s'était vengé sur Harry et s'était senti encore plus mal à chaque fois. Et puis l'année précédente était arrivée et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à donner l'identité de son amour secret à sa famille, peu importait ce qu'il leur arriverait, tant qu'Harry était sain et sauf, loin d'ici. Cependant, tout cela avait presque été réduit à néant quand il avait vu le brun, inerte, dans les bras du demi-géant, garde-chasse de Hogwarts, qui pleurait, quelques semaines plus tard. Le blond s'était senti profondément désespéré pendant un long moment, jusqu'Harry refasse surface devant le Seigneur Noir et qu'il dise la vérité à tous sur Snape et sur la baguette de Sureau. Draco lui-même avait été plus que surpris en apprenant qu'il avait pendant un temps, était le détenteur de cette baguette. Mais c'est le soulagement qui avait primé dans le maelström de sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir ce jour-là.

Draco se secoua, sortant de ses pensées à son tour et vit que le brun avait déjà commencé à couper certains ingrédients. Le blond se mit donc également au travail et bientôt, des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. Le silence régnait étrangement, comme si les élèves n'avaient pas oublié leur ancien professeur de Potions et leur ancienne salle de classe, dans les cachots. Draco eut un léger pincement au cœur en se souvenant de son professeur préféré, également son parrain, dans l'ignorance de tous, sauf de ses parents et de lui-même.

Ils continuèrent tous leur potion, Draco, admiratif d'Harry, qui ne faisait que peu d'erreurs, que le blond corrigeait lui-même, sans s'agacer, à l'étonnement du brun, qui sentait une douce chaleur se propageait dans son cœur à chaque fois que Draco corrigeait ses erreurs sans rien dire, sans même froncer ses fins sourcils blonds. Ils finirent leur potion les premiers, bientôt suivis par d'autres binômes, Hermione et Parvati, les premières. Quand tout le monde eut terminé, le professeur Slughorn les félicita pour certains et secoua la tête en leur disant qu'il fallait améliorer certains aspects de leur préparation pour d'autres. Et finalement, il s'adressa à ceux dont la potion était réussie.

-Eh bien, mes chers enfants, maintenant, on va pouvoir tester ces potions !

Les élèves furent pour le moins choqués. Les filles, pour certaines étaient exaltées, mais dans le cas des garçons, les réactions étaient plutôt fades.

-Nous allons commencer avec le binôme qui a réussi une potion parfaite, M Potter et M Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, leur dit-il, tout guilleret.

-Mais, Professeur... commença Harry, mal à l'aise, rouge de gêne.

-Allons, allons, Harry, ne fais donc pas tant de manière ! Ce n'est qu'un petit test de rien du tout et je t'assure que votre potion est parfaite, alors il n'y aura absolument aucun souci, sourit le professeur, impatient.

Au final, les deux élèves se résignèrent et Draco prit le couteau en argent dont ils s'étaient servi pour leur préparation et ils se regardèrent pour savoir qui devrait commencer. Harry, comme le Gryffindor brave qu'il était, attrapa le couteau et s'entailla le bout du doigt, retroussant le nez de douleur et laissa quelques gouttes de son sang tomber dans la potion. Il grimaça en se souvenant de la dernière fois que son sang avait servi dans une potion, mais se reconcentra vite et ne fit même pas attention quand Draco prit sa nouvelle baguette et lança un sort pour soigner l'entaille. Il regarda le chaudron devenir peu à peu bleu-sombre, puis former une large bulle bleu-argentée, qui laissa apparaître trois mots, dans une écriture qu'il reconnut comme du cyrillique, couleur jaune pâle, presque blanc, à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris et le fut encore davantage en entendant un petit halètement venant de Draco. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit, les yeux écarquillés, les joues un peu roses, avant que son regard ne descende vers le brun, alors que la bulle éclatait.

-Tu arrives à lire ? Demanda Harry, surpris et voulant savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, qui pouvait bien être son âme-sœur, pour que ça choque Draco autant.

-Oui, dit le blond, dans un souffle. Oui, j'arrive à lire.

-Alors ? Ça dit quoi ? Demandèrent plusieurs élèves de la classe, impatients.

-Ça ne regarde que Potter, siffla Draco, leur lançant un regard noir, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

-Alors dis-moi, Malfoy, répliqua Harry, curieux lui aussi.

-Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache ? Redemanda le blond, peu sûr.

-C'est vrai... Non, tu me le diras après le cours, sourit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Okay...

-Bon, eh bien, à votre tour, dans ce cas, M Malfoy, lui dit Slughorn, qui attendait également impatiemment que Draco dise à Harry ce qui était écrit, se retrouvant tout aussi déçu que ses élèves.

-Je ne crois pas, que...

-Allez-y, le coupa le professeur.

Finalement, Draco soupira et attrapa le couteau en argent également et s'entailla le doigt, pour laisser couler quelques gouttes de son sang dans le chaudron à son tour. La potion, qui avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine quand la bulle avait éclaté, se retrouva de nouveau à scintiller de bleu-sombre, puis une bulle émeraude, cette fois, se forma et laissa également trois mots en cyrillique, d'un noir soutenu se former. Ces trois mots étaient différents et comme la première fois, seul Draco put lire. Il se demanda vaguement si tous les autres auraient également les noms de leur âme-sœur écris en cyrillique ou bien si c'était parce que lui avait étudié cet alphabet en grandissant, tout comme beaucoup d'autres langues et écritures. Il ne fut pas surpris du nom qu'il put y lire, puisqu'il avait pu lire celui d'Harry, mais il n'en restait pas moins que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que peu à peu, un sourire sincère prenait place sur son visage.

Le brun le vit et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ça, pensant qu'il l'avait perdu sans même l'avoir eu, à cette personne qui lui était de toute façon destinée. Il soupira, dépité et attendit que le cours se termine enfin. Il ne restait que dix minutes, mais ça allait lui paraître long, il le sentait.

Après cela, ce fut le tour d'Hermione et tous eurent la surprise de voir un autre nom que celui de Ron apparaître, la jeune femme fut également perdue, en lisant « Léandre Lenoir » en châtain, dans une bulle turquoise, nom parfaitement français, d'un ami qu'elle avait pendant l'enfance, quand elle visitait sa grand-mère, avant que celle-ci ne meurt. Elle rougit profondément et se sentit confuse, se pensant amoureuse de Ron, mais voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Elle plongea dans ses pensées, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Et ce fut ensuite le tour de Parvati, qui vit le nom de « Cormac Maclaggen » apparaître en marron clair dans une bulle jaune dorée et rougit profondément, même si son teint de peau ne le laissa pas vraiment paraître, parce qu'elle était déjà amoureuse du jeune homme, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis vint le tour de Theodore Nott, autre Slytherin qui était revenu malgré les regards de mépris qu'il se prenait sans cesse pour les actions de son père et la classe put voir une bulle noire avec des écritures noisette former le nom de « Blaise Zabini ». Son partenaire du jour et petit-ami depuis deux ans, n'eut pas à passer le test, du coup et un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage, alors qu'il se tournait vers le petit blond, qui lui sourit légèrement. Ils avaient une furieuse envie de s'embrasser, bien sûr, mais se retinrent.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Neville et on put voir une bulle bleu-clair et des mots couleur orange écrire « Hannah Abbot » et le brun écarquilla les yeux, en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui rougit fortement et détourna les siens. Pansy fut la suivante et sourit largement en pensant que le nom de Draco allait forcément apparaître et fut complètement choquée, tout comme tout le reste de la classe, en particulier Hermione, quand une bulle bleu-ciel et des écritures orange y apparaissant écrivirent « Ronald Billius Weasley ». La jeune femme eut les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, devenant pâle et n'attendit même pas l'autorisation de Slughorn pour courir vers la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Padma et quand le nom de « Lavender Brown » marron dans une bulle jaune apparut, elle éclata en sanglots, sa sœur venant directement la réconforter. Les autres élèves et le professeur se sentirent mal pour elle, puisque son âme-sœur était morte pendant la Bataille Finale.

Enfin, le cours se termina et les élèves sortirent, plus ou moins rapidement, selon les cas et Draco rattrapa Harry, quand celui-ci avait pris ses affaires et avait accouru vers la porte en premier. Le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de remballer ses affaires et l'avait suivi.

-Tu as oublié que je devais te dire quel nom était dans ta bulle ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Non... enfin... si, 'fin, tu as vu comment c'était malaisant à la fin ? Il fallait que je sorte...

Draco hocha la tête et l'emmena dans une autre classe, celle-ci vide et insonorisa la pièce. Le brun le regarda faire, surpris qu'il prenne tant de précaution seulement pour lui et rougit un peu en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Alors ? Et puis, d'après toi, pourquoi on était les seuls dont les noms étaient dans un autre alphabet ? S'enquit le brun, curieux.

-Tes deux questions ont la même réponse, commença Draco, rosissant et le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, lui aussi.

-Okay... Alors ?

-Je vais te montrer, répondit Draco, sa baguette en main.

Il écrivit le nom en l'air, en cyrillique et lança un sort de traduction, qui écrivit le nom en alphabet commun juste en dessous et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en lisant « Draco Lucius Malfoy » avant qu'il ne tourne ses billes émeraude vers le jeune homme en question, rougissant profondément.

-C'est... c'est une blague ? Demanda le Gryffindor, à voix basse.

-Non, c'est vraiment mon nom, Potter, désolé pour toi, répondit Draco, sentant son cœur se serrer à ces mots.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'était en cyrillique ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'en grandissant, j'ai dû apprendre à parler et écrire plusieurs langues, dont le russe et je suppose que la potion a pris en compte le fait qu'on ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse lire, alors elle a fait en sorte que je sois le seul qui le puisse, répondit Draco. Après tout, c'est de la magie, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai... s'exclama Harry. Alors on est âmes-sœurs ?

-Il semblerait, répondit Draco, sur le qui-vive.

Harry n'attendit pas plus et se jeta sur lui, le surprenant grandement, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois et qu'une décharge électrique prenait place dans leur corps. Draco entoura la taille d'Harry de ses bras alors que ceux du brun étaient autour de son cou et ils remarquèrent encore plus la différence de taille entre eux, puisque le Gryffindor dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le Slytherin sourit en coin et prit la décision de se laisser totalement aller à ses pulsions, maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras. Il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les entre-ouvrit et approfondit le baiser, en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche chaude d'Harry.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser autant qu'ils purent, jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène vint à leur manquer et ne les oblige à se séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, emplis d'amour et de désir non dissimulés et après un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées d'Harry, Draco le fit asseoir sur un des bureaux de la salle de classe et se mit entre ses jambes.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça que je sois ton âme-sœur, en fin de compte, sourit en coin Draco, resserrant sa prise sur la taille du brun, heureux comme jamais.

-Toi non plus, apparemment, rétorqua le brun, souriant béatement.

-Non, en effet, répondit le Slytherin plus tendrement. Ça fait longtemps que je te veux, alors ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

-Oh ? S'enquit Harry, la tête légèrement sur le côté, les joues un peu rouges. Combien de temps ?

-Disons depuis que je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment, répliqua Draco, sournoisement.

-Alors pas si longtemps que ça, se moqua gentiment le Gryffindor, se faisant pincer la taille pour la peine.

-Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est assez précis, pour M Potter ? Rétorqua le blond, utilisant le même ton qu'Harry.

-Je pense, sourit Harry, amusé, avant de reprendre son sérieux. En effet, ça fait assez longtemps... Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Avec tout ce qui se passait, je ne pouvais pas. Et puis on était chacun dans un camp opposé, même si je ne voulais pas faire partie du mien... quand toi, tu étais le symbole du tien, répondit Draco, un peu amer.

Harry lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa de nouveau chastement.

-Et toi ? Reprit Draco, les yeux à peine ré-ouverts.

-Depuis l'année dernière, même si je me suis voilé la face depuis la sixième année, répondit le brun, rougissant et cachant son visage gêné dans le cou de Draco.

-Comment ça ?

Alors Harry lui expliqua et Draco l'embrassa tendrement. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe main dans la main, par la suite et Draco alla récupérer ses affaires, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle, toujours main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien, choquant tous ceux qui les voyaient ensemble. Ce fut pire quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, mais une personne sourit, quoi qu'un brin tristement, le Professeur McGonagall, qui était devenu Directrice. Elle souriait tristement, en repensant aux conversations sur l'union des Maisons qu'elle avait avec Dumbledore. Elle en avait toujours avec son portrait et le vieil homme lui avait souvent dit de lui faire confiance, en ce qui concernait Harry et Draco. Encore une fois, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison et elle ne lui en voulut pas, pour cette fois-ci. Elle contemplait ce nouveau lien créé, qu'elle était sûre, perdurerait dans le temps et sourit encore.

Draco alla s'asseoir avec Harry, à la table des Gryffindor et les autres lui lancèrent des regards méfiants, comme d'habitude. Harry leur servit son plus beau regard noir et juste pour les agacer un peu plus, s'installa sur les genoux du blond, le surprenant un peu, mais le faisant sourire en coin, surtout, comprenant les intentions de son petit-ami. Ils mangèrent en discutant, ne se préoccupant plus de qui que ce soit, sauf d'Hermione, qui était toujours plutôt perdue, à cause du cours de Potions.

-Dis, 'Mione, tu le connais ce Léandre ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

-Oui, répondit sa meilleure amie, à voix basse, rougissant. C'est un ami d'enfance.

-Oh... et tu crois que les sentiments que tu as pour Ron sont passagers ? Que peut-être toutes les âmes-sœurs ne sont pas censées être ensemble ? Je ne sais pas...

Pour sa deuxième question, il eut droit à un nouveau pincement, toujours à la taille et il grimaça, tournant sa tête vers Draco, qui lui envoya un regard noir, un peu blessé et Harry lui embrassa le nez, après lui avoir sourit tendrement.

-J'en sais rien, Harry, répondit Hermione, totalement perdue et confuse. J'étais sûre des sentiments que j'avais pour Ron, jusqu'à maintenant, mais là... Et puis, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas revu Léandre, du coup...

-Eh bien, je ne veux pas paraître insensible envers Ron, surtout que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se mette un jour avec cette pimbêche de Parkinson, mais tu devrais aller revoir ce mec et voir ce qu'il se passe.

Hermione le regarda un instant, songeant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et finit par hocher la tête positivement, déterminée.

-J'irai le voir aux prochaines vacances, mais ne dis rien à Ron, promets-le-moi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-D'accord, je te le promets, répondit son ami, souriant un peu.

Ils finirent de manger en discutant d'autres choses et Harry se rendit compte que Padma n'était pas à sa table, en regardant autour, quelques minutes plus tard et constata que Parvati n'était pas à la table des Gryffindor non plus. Il ressentit un nouveau pincement au cœur en se disant que jamais Padma ne pourrait vivre quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié avec la personne qui lui était destinée et se blottit un peu plus contre Draco en pensant que ça aurait pu être pire pour eux, qui n'avaient jamais été amis, mais s'étaient aimés en secret, chacun de son côté. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de Padma... ou que Draco se retrouve à sa place.

Il secoua la tête et c'est à ce moment-là que nombres de chouettes et hiboux firent leur apparition pour laisser des lettres, cadeaux et autres chocolats à leur destinataire. Draco vit une montagne de volatiles arriver vers Harry et lui et grogna en sachant parfaitement qu'ils venaient pour son petit-ami. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille du brun et lui mordilla la nuque, le faisant frissonner et rire.

-Arrête, Draco, rit-il.

Draco frissonna en entendant son prénom sortir pour la première fois de la bouche du brun et embrassa tendrement là où il venait de mordiller. Harry frissonna encore et tourna la tête vers le blond, alors que des dizaines de paquets tombaient sur la table, juste devant lui. Il vit son sourire tendre et amoureux et lui en servit un en retour. Il se moquait totalement des paquets qu'il avait devant lui, ce qui lui importait, c'était ce jeune homme blond qui le tenait dans ses bras, comme dans ses rêves. Et au final, il remercia son professeur de Potions intérieurement, une bonne centaine de fois d'affilées, pour ce merveilleux cadeau de St Valentin.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Et vous voilà arrivés à la fin ;). Donnez-moi vos impressions avec une petite review, ça prend pas longtemps et c'est souvent plaisant ;).

A bientôt !


End file.
